bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Danvers
Miss Danvers is Dr. Crabblesnitch's personal secretary. She was voiced by Lori Funk. Character description Miss Danvers, first name unknown, is a middle aged woman although, like Dr. Crabblesnitch, her fashion sense is many years out of date. Her appearance is styled much like typical secretaries in the 1950s. She wears a black woman's suit over a pale gray blouse, a matching conservative mini-skirt, and dark heeled shoes. She has pearl earrings in both ears. In an early screenshot (see to the right), she had a different facial appearance. She appears younger in general, her hair is brighter in tone, and she wears makeup and has fuller lips. Character inspiration Miss Danvers may have been partially inspired by the character "Mrs. Danvers" from Rebecca, a novel by Daphne du Maurier. Mrs. Danvers was a domineering housekeeper for an estate, and devoted to the late first wife of the narrator's husband, much the same way as Bully's Miss Danvers is devoted to Dr. Crabblesnitch. However, the novelized Mrs. Danvers was far more villainous than Miss Danvers is. Characteristics Miss Danvers is fully devoted to Dr. Crabblesnitch and by extension her job. She dislikes the students at Bullworth Academy, but has a particular disliking of Jimmy Hopkins and Johnny Vincent. Her favorite of all the students is Sheldon, but she also gives a special treatment to Derby. She always makes announcements over the school intercom and it particularly bothers her when students pull the fire alarm. Her devotion to Dr. Crabblesnitch seems to be nothing short of fanatical. Whether she looks at him as a love interest, a role model, or something else isn't entirely clear. Gossip from around the school implies that they are in some sort of secret relationship. It is hinted in her own dialogue that she wasn't always so prim, proper and devoted to good behavior as she is now. In the Bully Facebook, Jimmy has drawn over her picture to make her appear to be a succubus. Role in Story Miss Danvers features heavily in the early part of the game. She meets Jimmy at the gates to Bullworth during Welcome to Bullworth, and can be seen a bit later in that mission interacting with Dr. Crabblesnitch. After this, she ceases to play a major role in the story, though she can be found in her office throughout the game during free-roam. Periodically she makes announcements over the intercom. The intercom can be heard in the Boys' Dorm, the main school building, The Library, and the Gym. During Christmas, she calls Jimmy to the office to get his Christmas present. In Chapter 5, she calls Jimmy to Crabblesnitch's office, where Jimmy learns that he is facing expulsion. Strangely, this announcement can be heard anywhere on school grounds or in any hideout, when the intercom is otherwise only audible inside the Boys' Dorm, the Library, the Gym, and the main building. Trivia *The game data files provide her name as "Miss Winston". Possibly, she was renamed to Miss Danvers well into development when the developers became aware of the du Maurier novel and changed it as a reference or tribute. *According to her dialogue, probably in the early version of the game, Miss Danvers gave Jimmy a tour, telling him what all the buildings are, and where his classes are. That is maybe the reason why Miss Danvers walked with Jimmy to the office right before the first cutscene of Welcome to Bullworth ended. Danvers, Miss Danvers, Miss Danvers, Miss